1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grass trimmer, and more particularly to a grass trimmer operatable or drivable by typical or separate power tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical grass trimmers have been developed and comprise a motor solidly attached to or secured to a housing, for rotating or driving cutter blades.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,378 to Bartasevich et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,268 to Barrera disclose two of the typical grass trimmers each also comprising a motor solidly attached to or secured to a housing, for rotating or driving cutter blades, such that the typical grass trimmers may comprise a large volume and may be expensive for the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,223 to Kishi et al. discloses one of the typical power tools for such as drilling purposes, and for rotating or driving screws, bolts, or the like. Normally, every family may have one or more typical power tools that have not been frequently used or operated. In addition, the typical power tools may not be used to rotate or drive the typical grass trimmers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional grass trimmers.